dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin was once a great, and powerful Jedi, and a good ally to our heroes. But now he has transformed into Darth Manacore. Backstory Brian was at first a young Padawan Learner of Jedi Master Gruff who was dispatched to Maretonia to work out negotiations with The Trade Federation, only to later have to escape their ship without being killed by droids, where Brian, Gruff, escape a battleship. Where they snuck onboard the droid ships where they help from a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, where they travel to the planet's core and rescue the Duke and Duchess. And they meet Eevee and his siblings after their ship was damaged. Where Gruff had their help to raise fundings to repair their ship, but had a brief duel with a Sith Apprentice, Savage Opress. But they made it to Corusant where Gruff shared about the Pokemon through midiclorians. The council were unsure of having the Pokemon trained as Jedi as Gruff protests them. As he offered to take the Pokemon as his Padawans, but was denied as he still had Brian as his Padawan. But then the Duke and Duchess decided to go back to Maretonia to solve their conflict with The Viceroy themselves, as Gruff, Brian, and the Pokemon went with them. Then when they went into the palace, Brian and Gruff engaged Savage Opress in a duel, Gruff was killed, but Brian defeated Savage by splitting him in half. Where Brian promised the dying Jedi Master he would train Eevee and his siblings as Jedi. Later, there was an assassination attempt to kill Sylveon. Brian was assigned to protect her, and they share their romance on Tatooine, while Vinny discovers a Clone Equine army on Kamino from a stallion named "Rogue". Then Brian learns that his mother is in danger in which he and Sylveon travel back to Earth, and meet Pongo & Perdita and Proxy. Who explained that Biscuit has been gone for a long time. So Brian then heads out to find her, and she has been beated and scared by pirates. And she dies in his arms, in rage Brian kills the pirates. Which Luke senses through the Force as he can also hear Gruff protesting Brian to stop. Then later after a short funeral, Chopper sends in a message from Vinny. And he, Sylveon, Chopper, Proxy, the Ram, Ash, and his friends traveled there at once. Once on their arrival, they find themselves in a droid factory where Sylveon ended up in a molten metal pouring pail, while Brian got trapped underneath some metal, And Proxy ended losing his head, in which his head was put on droids' body while a droids' head was put on his Body. While Chopper freed Sylveon, Brian got freed himself but his Lightsaber was destroyed in the process, and they were then captured. Then they were taken into a battle arena where Brian, Vinny, the Ram, Ash, and his friends are to fight a hybrid dinosaur called the "Indominus Rex", while Sylveon is with Vindican in a Slave outfit (much like Princess Leia's slave uniform). But the group break free of their bindings and fight the huge hybrid dinosaur, and then they get freed, and plan to drive the Indominus crazy by driving in circles. But it failed, then out of the balcony appeared Starkiller. Bio Personality Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Sword Combat: Marksmanship: Piloting Skills: Main Weaponry *M16A1 assault rifle (with M203 grenade launcher) *AMT Hardballer Longslide pistol (with Laser Sighting) *Orcrist Sword *Green Lightsaber Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Dogs Category:Dragon Riders Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Males Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Riflemen Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Heroes-turned-Villains Category:Bombers Category:Form I Users Category:Jedi-turned-Sith